Walking Among The Trilliums
by NorthernCharm
Summary: Alternate Season 2, starts as canon then leads slightly off-canon. What if Buffy and Spike's first encounter had been completely different? What if there is an instant attraction and our two blondes defy the odds set against them? What if one whacky evening leaves them inseparable? and WILL something devour them from beneath? Slight B/A but B/S will prevail!


It was just a normal night for patrolling in Sunnydale, it was a warm Summer evening, slightly overcast and humid so Buffy was beginning to sweat in her leather jacket (courtesy of Angel) and matching black leather pants. After going 5 rounds with a stinky fledgling and his four companions she flung off the jacket and with a roundhouse kick to his chest she caught him off guard and was able to plunge the stake home, deep into his un-beating heart. "Okay so probably not the best outfit for patrolling I've ever chosen but hey! This was impromptu slayage totally un-planned there was supposed to be Angel kissage at the Bronze" Buffy pouted to her red-headed friend and bent down to retrieve her previously thrown jacket. "And now there is just Angel missage" Willow grinned and Buffy pouted even worse "Stealing my quips now are you missy?" The blonde pointed her stake at Willow who raised her palms in defence "no...no quip-thieving here, but Buffy you know Giles said we shouldn't be out this evening, not with Saint Vigeous approaching we should be doing good-things, researchy things." Buffy frowned but quickly recovered as the two best friends began their trek through the graveyard and towards the other side of town that housed the Bronze. "I know but come on Wills I just couldn't take anymore of Shelia, she has major damage that honestly could compete with mine at this point, and hey Parent-Teacher isn't until tomorrow night at 7:00pm so I've got time." Buffy pointed out as she kicked a pebble down the side walk in front of her, hands thrust into her leather jacket pockets she smiled at that and snuggled deeper down inside the musky and manly smelling garment. "Yeah Buff she seems like a major bitca honestly I don't even understand why beady eyed Principal Snyder even paired you two together." Willow continued on as they entered the bronze, the blonde held the door open in front of her for her best friend.

Somewhere across town, just along the outskirts there is a giant crash and a squealing of tires on gravel as a grungy, black, Chrysler Desoto takes out the giant 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. A tall black clad figure steps out of the driver seat and reaches into his breast pocket to retrieve a cigarette and an old beat-up Zippo lighter, he quickly lights up and thrusts the item back into his pocket just above his heart whilst taking a large drag before turning around and exhaling high above himself, the smoke billowing in plumes. The fluorescent street light glows across him and it is clear his face is disfigured, bumpy, vampire. "Well baby this posh towns gonna damn well burn, from beneath us it'll devour" a loud school girl like squeal follows his statement along with pleased clapping "a treat for Princess Spoike? Ouuuuu a yummy treat for Princess?" The blonde's companion pleads. "A damn well nummy treat for my dark, wicked Princess" The blonde replies as he jumps back in the car and slams the door, quickly firing the old boat up.

Buffy and Willow make their way across the club, both scouting the scene for Buffy's boyfriend, Angel. They grab a table just on the edge of the dance floor and Willow heaves her oversized knit bag up onto the table and Buffy sighs and slumps down in her chair, defeated. "Angel said he would show tonight, I just don't get it he's not usually ditch-o guy." Buffy dropped her head onto her folded hands on the table as the redhead pulled out a thick textbook. Willow grinned at the Slayer "Awe come on Buffy, less frowny more study, maybe this is destiny, you are destined to study for French tonight" Buffy snorted at her friends attempt at a joke "yeah or maybe, just maybe the powers that be ant me to be an old, crazy, cat lady forever." Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to watch the throng of people dancing, being sure to quickly scan the entrance door every minute or two. Willow drummed her pencil on her textbook racking her brains on how to get her clearly upset friend to study for their upcoming French Midterm, then it struck her. "Buffy I'm going to go grab one of those flowering, deep fried onions, you love deep fried, greasy goodness!" the Wicca smiled at her friend and Buffy nodded in agreement as her friend hopped off her chair and disappeared into the crowd in search of greasy-goodness.

A dirty haired vampire scurried to the side of the Anointed one "The Master is dead. Someone has to take his place." A tall and lanky one came to his left "As long as the Slayer's alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave." he snarled at his friend and looked to the young boy, his friend bared his fangs and spoke in a confident manner "Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle." the young boy grinned wide at that and turned to question the vampire to his left "Can you do it?" he questioned coolly. "Yes. This weekend, the night of Saint Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak. When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know. I was there." Spike appeared from behind them in game face with a deep bellied laugh, startling the group of minions "*You* were *there*? Oh, please! If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock. I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flowerperson, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move." he grinned and punched one of the minions who began to rush him square in the face and the fledgling dropped instantly. "Who are you?" he young kid questioned skeptically "the name's Spike, Hey! you're that anointed kid, I read about you You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them." Spike growled at the dirty haired minion who began circling him. "Can you do it? can you kill her?" The anointed one questioned "Of course I can, a heck of a lot quicker then Nancy boy here too" Spike pointed his thumb towards the still on-guard dirty haired vampire who then decided to rush him Spike thrust his hand into the fledglings chest and ripped out his un-beating heart, the vampire instantly dusted. "First things first though" the blonde said boldly as he rushed towards the anointed one and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into a cage in the far corner and reaching into his breast pocket again, pulling out lighter fluid and his handy dandy Zippo dousing the child in the fluid and flicking the flint on the Zippo "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE FROM THE MASTERS LINE YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" The young kid whined as Spike lit him and he combusted, dusting and his ashes floated to the bottom of the cage. "Now, I'm the one in charge around here, if anyone wants to test out who has the biggest wrinklies around here step on up if not then I'm going out to find a midnight snack, who's with the Master vampire?" Spike shouted to the balcony above the murder scene in the factory to the on looking fledglings.

Buffy was getting angrier and angrier by the second _how dare stupid Angel with his stupid hair and stupid forehead stand me up! me, I'm the gosh darned Slayer!_ The blonde thought to herself as she huffed and hopped off her stool, dropping her leather jacket in a heap and striding to the dance floor in her black leather pants, pumps and blood red halter top. She was so focused on working off the tension and frustration her lack of a boyfriend evening was going that her layer senses didn't even tingle when a hot blonde entered the club flanked by a gaggle of minions. Buffy danced and moved and shimmied with everything she had, it was the hottest thing to watch as she moved in perfect sync to the beat, skin glistening. As Spike entered the club he immediately was draw t the powerful girl on the dance floor, his jaw dropped and his mouth went dry as he watched the tiny blonde move _the slayer in New York certainly had not been *that* much of a natural beauty, or have such a nice ass...ets._ "You 3 keep it neat and clean I don't want the Slayer knowing we are here...yet." He motioned for the group to move out along the crowd and stick to the shadows as he sauntered closer and closer to the dance floor moving in with predatory speed, his stride slick and powerful as a panther on the hunt as he made his way to the tiny blonde moving in amongst the crowd. Spike approached Buffy from behind and gripped her waist with a predatory grip and felt an instant spark, it shocked him into fear for the first time in over a hundred years and he didn't know what to do, so he began moving to the beat matching the Slayers speed and movements step for step. Buffy reached up a hand to grip the side of his head and slide the appendage down the side of his body as she shimmied her ass and grinded against his ever growing bulge still not looking behind her to her dance partner _Holy crap this guy can move!_ she thought to herself. The two were so entranced with their dance with each other they didn't even notice the upbeat music end and a slow song begin Spike brushed her hair off to one side of her neck so the opposite side was left exposed and she snapped out of her lust-enduced stupor to turn and face hr partner for the first time, her jaw dropped when she saw his blue eyes, sharp cheekbones and slim fit body. "See somethin' you like Pet?" The sexy blonde asked her as he sucked his tongue behind his teeth. Buffy's face turned a deep beet red and her mind raced to quickly find a smart quip she could dazzle the hot Blonde in front of her as they made their way to the edge of the dance floor opposite Willow and hers table, closest to the rear-exit _Think Buffy THINK GAH_ the slayer screamed internally. She thrust out her hand to the hot blonde "Buffy!...is me." she stated excitedly all the while internally berating herself for her word vomit stupidity. Spike took her offered appendage and pulled her close to him as he back up against the door he purred as he spoke "Well hellooo beautiful Buffy, I'm William." She responded _William why in the hell did I tell he girl my name is WILLIAM oh well I'll be killing the trollop in just a moment_ The music ended and Spike opened the door behind him pulling the tiny girl into his arms and pressing his lips against her tongue thrusting into her mouth.


End file.
